Yoruichi Shihōin
| image = 300px | race = Shinigami | birthday = 1 stycznia | gender = Kobieta | height = 156 cm | weight = 42 kg | affiliation = Soul Society, Sklep Urahary | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous occupation = 22 głowa Rodziny Shihōin, kapitan 2 Dywizji, dowódca Korpusu Zatrzymań w Onmitsukidō, dowódca Korpusu korekt korpusów, dowódca Oddziału Wykonawczego Milicji | previous team = Plik:2.jpeg 2 Dywizja Plik:SecretMobileCorpsMini.png Onmitsukidō | partner = Kisuke Urahara | previous partner = Suì-Fēng, Marenoshin Ōmaeda | base of operations = Sklep Urahary, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | education = ? | shikai = ? | bankai = ? | signature skill = Shunpo i Hakuda | manga debut = Tom 6, Rozdział 51 | anime debut = Odcinek 15 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Satsuki Yukino Shirō Saitō (jako kot) | english voice = Wendee Lee Terrence Stone (jako kot) | spanish voice = Rebeca Gómez (Ameryka Łacińska) Pedro D'Aguillon Jr. (jako kot) (Ameryka Łacińska) }} "Yoruichi-san nie lubi sake. Najbardziej lubi pić mleko. W chwilach, gdy jest zmęczona, zawsze po nie sięga. Bardzo dobrze się po nim czuje." - Tite Kubo jedna z postaci występujących w Bleachu. Zwana także . Jest byłym kapitanem 2 Dywizji, wygnana po tym jak uratowała Uraharę i Tessaia przed wyrokiem 46 Central. Obecnie żyje w świecie żywych i pojawia się w sklepie Urahary, początkowo w postaci czarnego kota. Wygląd Yoruichi jest bardzo seksowną, ciemnoskórą kobietą. Ma fioletowe włosy, najczęściej związane w wysoką, długą kitkę. Jej oczy są koloru złotego. Nosi czarny kostium z pomarańczową bluzą, jasnym szalem i getrami. Z tego samego materiału ma długie rękawice bez palców. Pod tym ubraniem kryje się jej dawny strój. Gdy widać ją w kostiumie kąpielowym, gdy była na plaży można zobaczyć na jej lewej nodze tatuaż. Gdy widać ją w postaci zwierzęcia, jest czarnym kotem o złotych oczach. W tej postaci trudno stwierdzić, że jest kobietą, ponieważ ma męski, niski głos. Jako kapitan 2 Dywizji oraz Tajnej Jednostki Terenowej nosiła czarny strój bez pleców i rękawów. Miała wtedy krótko ścięte włosy. Nosiła kapitańskie haori z rękawami, lecz zazwyczaj chodziła bez niego, chyba, że przy ważnych sprawach, np. spotkanie kapitanów. Charakter Jest inteligentna i dowcipna. Choć pochodzi z jednego z wielkich rodów, nie dba o to (kazała Suì-Fēng, aby nie zwracała się do niej oficjalnie tylko normalnie). Ma bardzo rozrywkowy charakter (np. przemieniła się z kota w człowieka na oczach Ichigo i śmiała się z jego reakcji na widok jej nagiego ciała). Yoruichi stara się nie wtrącać do walk innych ograniczając swoją rolę do udzielania pomocy rannym. Wkracza do walki jedynie jeśli widzi, że jej sprzymierzeniec jest zagrożony. Jak powiedział Tite Kubo, Yoruichi woli pić mleko niż sake. Historia left|thumb|190px|Yoruichi księżniczką rodu Shihōin Yoruichi dorastała w posiadłości Shihōin w Seireitei, razem z jej przyjacielem z dzieciństwa - Kisuke Uraharą i Tessaiem Tsukabishi. W tym czasie spotykali się codziennie w zbudowanym przez Uraharę, specjalnym miejscu treningowym pod Wzgórzem Sōkyoku. Yoruichi była kapitanem 2 Dywizji i Tajnej jednostki patrolowej. Jako pierwsza kobieta została głową jednego z czterech wielkich domów szlacheckich - rodu płatnerzy Shihōin. Na swojego ochroniarza wybrała Suì-Fēng, jednak zamiast jej cały czas rozkazywać, stała się jej mentorką. Nauczyła Suì-Fēng większości technik, które znała. Podczas pobytu w Soul Society stworzyła wiele technik dotyczących Shunpo, ucząc Byakuyę niektórych z nich. thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi w swojej kwaterze wśród członków Onmitsukidō Ok. 110 lat przed aktualnymi wydarzeniami, Yoruichi rekomendowała Kisuke Uraharę, jej 3 oficera na świeżo otwartą pozycję kapitana 12 Dywizji, po tym jak poprzednia kapitan Kirio Hikifune została awansowana na wyższe stanowisko. Przed przekazaniem Uraharze wieści o otwartej pozycji, Shihōin i Kisuke mieli sesję sparingową w ich tajnym miejscu treningowym pod Wzgórzem Sōkyoku. Przed powrotem do baraków 2 Dywizji, Yoruichi poinformowała Uraharę o rekomendacji go na pozycję kapitana. Suì-Fēng martwiąc się tym, że Yoruichi przecenia możliwości Urahary próbowała przekonać swoją przełożoną, że mianowanie go na dowódcę Korpusu Zatrzymań było błędem. Twierdziła, że nie zasługiwał na tę pozycję. Kapitan przyznała, że Urahara nie był pracowity, jednak odrzuciła krytykę Suì-Fēng i żartobliwie zasugerowała, że jej zainteresowanie Kisuke musi mieć podłoże romantyczne, czemu Suì-Fēng stanowczo zaprzeczyła. thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi śmieje się z Suì-Fēng, twierdząc, że jest zauroczona Kisuke Po spędzeniu całego dnia na śledzeniu Urahary po Soul Society i robieniu notatek, Suì-Fēng wróciła do baraków 2 Dywizji żeby uświadomić Yoruichi o braku kompetencji co do jego stanowiska. Suì-Fēng zastała tam Uraharę, który był w trakcie rozmowy z Yoruichi. Wtedy nie wierząc własnym uszom dowiaduje się o egzaminie na pozycję kapitana, który Kisuke ma zamiar podjąć. Yoruichi potwierdziła to i zażądała, aby Suì-Fēng również była obecna na egzaminie. Wyjaśnia, iż tylko kapitanowie mogą być obecni, jednakże poprosiła o specjalne pozwolenie aby Suì-Fēng mogła się pojawić. Na początku Suì-Fēng była zmieszana tym dlaczego miałaby się zjawić na egzaminie, wtedy Yoruichi powiedziała jej, żeby nie trzymała tego w sekrecie, iż wie, że Kisuke się jej podoba, czemu Suì-Fēng ponownie zaprzeczyła. Yoruichi oznajmiła jej, że wiedziała o tym jak Suì-Fēng podążała za Uraharą przez cały dzień. Suì-Fēng przyznała, że to prawda, jednak robiła to tylko po to, aby udowodnić, że jest leniwy, niekompetentny i nie wart pochwał Yoruichi. Pokazała swoje notatki Yoruichi, która podkreśliła to jak bardzo były szczegółowe. Suì-Fēng była zaszokowana tym, że Urahara nie zaprzeczył żadnej informacji w jej raporcie. Yoruichi wcale niezaskoczona, żartobliwie zwróciła uwagę Kisuke, że wcale się nie zmienił i pochwaliła Suì-Fēng za jej umiejętności w pozyskiwaniu informacji. Suì-Fēng początkowo się ucieszyła, jednak zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Yoruichi traktowała jej notatki nie jako ważne informacje, ale raczej jako list miłosny. Była tym dość zmartwiona, kiedy kapitan wybuchła śmiechem i powiedziała jej, żeby się rozluźniła, gdyż nie było to na poważnie. Przerwało im przybycie członka ich dywizji z wiadomością o odnalezieniu ludzi, których Urahara poszukiwał. Suì-Fēng oznajmiła, że jeżeli Urahara nie wróci na czas, nadszarpnie reputację 2 Dywizji, jak i Yoruichi, co Shihōin w prosty sposób zignorowała, mówiąc mu, aby pospieszył do swoich obowiązków, a Suì-Fēng żeby pomogła jej w przygotowaniach do wcześniej omawianego egzaminu. thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi jako kapitan 2 Dywizji i Tajnej Jednostki Terenowej Yoruichi jest później widziana razem z innymi kapitanami czekając na rozpoczęcie ceremonii. Po przybyciu Urahary do baraków 1 Dywizji, gdzie był oficjalnie przedstawiony innym kapitanom, Yoruichi zwróciła mu uwagę i powiedziała żeby stał dumnie, gdyż jest już kapitanem. Dzień lub dwa po tym jak Urahara przejął 12 Dywizję, Yoruichi otrzymała informację o tym, że Urahara wszedł do jednostki Korpusu Zatrzymań twierdząc, że otrzymał wcześniej pozwolenie. Yoruichi nie mogła sobie przypomnieć kiedy i czy w ogóle pytał o pozwolenie, i czy przyznała mu je. Zapytana o to czy chce aby go stamtąd usunąć, obojętnie odpowiedziała członkom swojej dywizji, aby się tym nie martwili i pozwolili mu chodzić gdzie chce. Zapytana czy pamięta zajście, o którym mowa, Yoruichi jasno odpowiedziała, że nie pamięta. Zaniepokojona Suì-Fēng była gotowa głośno wyrazić swoją dezaprobatę, lecz Yoruichi powiedziała jej, aby się uspokoiła, gdyż rozmawiają tu o Kisuke, i że musiał mieć jakiś konkretny powód. Yoruichi wydawała się być w dobrych stosunkach z członkami klanu Kuchiki, jako że często odwiedzała dwór Kuchiki, żeby grać w berka z nastoletnim Byakuyą. Podczas jednej z takich wizyt została poproszona o trenowanie Byakuyi przez jego dziadka Ginreia Kuchiki, głowy rodu Kuchiki jak i kapitana 6 Dywizji. thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi kradnie wstążkę młodemu Byakuyi Po przybyciu Yoruichi, Byakuya próbował uderzyć ją drewnianym mieczem, po czym nazwał ją "were-cat". Rozbawiona tym zaczęła mu dokuczać nazywając go małym Byakuyą. Narzekała na takie powitanie mówiąc, iż przyszła tu tylko po to aby się z nim zobaczyć. Byakuya zaczął krzyczeć, że nie chce widzieć tu takich ludzi jak Yoruichi, i że niedługo będzie głową klanu Kuchiki i nie ma dla niej czasu. Następnie Yoruichi ukradła mu wstążkę, którą miał związane włosy. Byakuya odwrócił się szybko i znów próbował ją uderzyć, lecz Yoruichi uniknęła ciosu bez problemu. Yoruichi wyśmiała go mówiąc, że jeżeli głowa klanu Kuchiki daje sobie ukraść wstążkę do włosów przez dziewczynę, która się tylko bawi, to klan Kuchiki czeka smuta przyszłość, jednakże był to tylko chwyt aby nakłonić go do kolejnej gry w berka. Byakuya powiedział jej żeby nie ruszała się z miejsca, lecz zanim mógł skończyć, Yoruichi odpowiedziała mu, że nie uda mu się jej złapać i zniknęła używając Shunpo. Byakuya jasno oznajmił, że wyraźnie widział, że chciała tylko wzniecić jego gniew i obiecał, że pomoże jej ujrzeć popełniony błąd, ponadto twierdząc, że jego Shunpo przewyższa Shunpo Yoruichi. 9 lat później widzimy Yoruichi na alarmowym spotkaniu kapitanów Gotei 13, gdzie kapitan głównodowodzący informował o niewiadomych zniknięciach kapitana 9 Dywizji Kenseia Mugurumy i porucznik Mashiro Kuny, jak również innych wysokich rangą członków ich dywizji. Yamamoto oznajmił, iż byli oni wysłani w celu zbadania zniknięć członków innej dywizji. Następnie zadeklarował, że wybierze 5 kapitanów aby przeprowadzili śledztwo. Rozgorączkowany Urahara zjawił się na spotkaniu, żeby prosić o zgodę na dołączenie do kapitanów, którzy będą badali tą sprawę, gdyż już wcześniej wysłał swoją porucznik Hiyori na miejsce wydarzenia. Yamamoto odmówił mu pozwolenia. Urahara zaczął protestować, lecz natychmiast został przywrócony do porządku przez Yoruichi, która powiedziała mu, że zachowuje się żałośnie. Następnie stwierdziła, że jego brak opanowania w tej sytuacji jest tylko obrazą dla Hiyori. Po wyborze drużyny śledczej, kapitan głównodowodzący powiedział Yoruichi aby czekała na kolejne rozkazy. Następnego dnia, Urahara i Tessai zostali aresztowani pod rozkazami 46 Sal Centralnych. Stało się oczywiste, że zostali wrobieni przez Aizena i nie otrzymali żadnych praw do obrony, czy udowodnienia własnej niewinności. W wyniku czego bardzo szybko ustanowiono ich wyroki. Urachara został skazany na wygnanie do Świata Ludzi. Tessai został skazany na uwięzienie w areszcie na poziomie 3. Zanim którykolwiek z wyroków został dokonany, zjawiła się zamaskowana Yoruichi, która obezwładniła strażników i uratowała zhańbionych byłych kapitanów. Yoruichi sprowadziła ich do tajnego miejsca, gdzie ona i Kisuke zwykli razem trenować. W tym odosobnionym miejscu Yoruichi skrzyczała ich obu za to, że wykluczyli ją z ich planu. Wyjawiła im również, że przyniosła 8 Shinigami po Hollowfikacji razem z nowym prototypem Gigai, nad którym Urahara pracował. Urahara postanowił stworzyć 10 Gigai blokujących Reiatsu. Tessai był wyraźnie zmartwiony bezpieczeństwem Yoruichi, jednak ta uspokoiła go, mówiąc, że znajdzie sposób na ucieczkę. Wraz z opuszczeniem Soul Society, zostawiła za sobą swoje tytuły i stanowiska. W późniejszym czasie jej stanowisko jako kapitan 2 Dywizji i dowodzącej Onmitsukidō zostało objęte przez jej protegowaną, Suì-Fēng. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|190px|left|Urahara podekscytowany widokiem Yoruichi Yoruichi pierwszy raz pojawia się w swojej formie kota. Wtedy dowiadujemy się o jej przyjaźni z Kisuke Uraharą. Później widzimy ją siedzącą na zewnątrz sklepu Urahary, patrzącą w niebo. Yoruichi okazuje się nie być zwykłym kotem, jako że potrafi mówić ludzkim głosem (męskim). Mówi Kisuke żeby przestał udawać i że doskonale wie o "ich" przybyciu. Po tym jak Rukia Kuchiki została zabrana z powrotem do Soul Society, Ichigo zaczyna trenować z Uraharą, aby odzyskać utracone moce Shinigami. W tym samym czasie Yoruichi oferuje swoją pomoc Orihime Inoue i Yasutora Sado w trenowaniu ich własnych mocy, jednak ostrzega ich, że jej lekcje nie będą łatwe. Ochoczo przyjmują jej ofertę. Następnie odszukują Uryū Ishidę, który jest zaskoczony ich widokiem, Inoue tłumaczy mu, że zanim wkroczą do Społeczności Dusz muszą odbyć poważny trening. Ishida pyta ją kto będzie ich trenował, Orihime wiedząc, że będzie sceptyczny co do odpowiedzi, mówi mu że ich trener stał obok niego przez cały ten czas. Yoruichi oznajmia mu, że to o nią chodzi. Uryū nie mógł uwierzyć, że istnieje coś takiego jak gadający kot. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, odmawia brania udziału w ich treningu, gdyż chce trenować samotnie aby zemścić się na Shinigami, który go wcześniej pokonał. Yoruichi stwierdza, że chłopak nie ma chęci udania się do Stowarzyszenia, i że muszą zacząć trening zanim będzie za późno. thumb|190px|right|Yoruichi trenująca Orihime i Sado Yoruichi przystępuje do trenowania Chada i Orihime, jednak ci nie potrafią przywołać swoich mocy. Mówi im, że jeżeli tego nie zrobią, nie przeżyją w Soul Society. Następnie nakłania ich aby przypomnieli sobie, kiedy ich moce objawiły się po raz pierwszy. Odkrywają, że powodem dla którego ich moce zostały aktywowane, było pragnienie ochrony innych. Dzięki jej słowom, Inoue zdaje sobie sprawę, że chce chronić Ichigo, co spowodowało zmaterializowanie się jej mocy w postaci "Shun Shun Rikka". Następnie Yoruichi odwraca się w stronę Chada i pyta go dlaczego chce udać się do Soul Society. Sado również uzyskuje dostęp do swoich mocy i ku jej zdziwieniu wybija wielką dziurę w ścianie. Yoruichi ostudziła zachwyt obojga, mówiąc, że właśnie zniszczyli czyjąś własność i muszą zabrać się stamtąd zanim wpadną w tarapaty. 190px|thumb|left|Ichigo zszokowany, że kot może mówić Podczas gdy grupa przygotowuje się do przejścia przez Senkaimon, Yoruichi decyduje się zostać ich przewodnikiem. Po tym jak Urahara wyjaśnia wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa, ona oznajmia, że tylko ci którzy wiedzą czego pragną ich serca, będą mogli za nią podążyć. Na koniec zwracając się do Ichigo. Dodaje, że jeśli im się nie uda, nie wrócą już nigdy. Od tego momentu odgrywa rolę przewodnika w podróży przez Świat przepaści Dangai znajdujący się pomiędzy światem żywych a Soul Society. Soul Society Po dotarciu do Soul Society, Yoruichi wraz z paczką Ichigo trafiają do najbiedniejszego obszaru tego świata - Rukongai. Shihōin tłumaczy reszcie czym jest ta dzielnica. Ichigo zaczyna orientować się gdzie jest miejsce, w którym żyją Shinigami i zaczyna biec w tamtą stronę. Yoruichi krzyczy na niego, a z nad bramy wyskakuje wielka postać, która jak później się okazuje jest Shinigami i strażnikiem bramy. 190px|thumb|right|Yoruichi zszokowana widokiem Ichigo, który atakuje kapitana Po pokonaniu Jidanbō, otwiera on bramę do Gotei 13. Za przejściem stoi kapitan 3 Dywizji Gin Ichimaru. Yoruichi była zaskoczona i stwierdziła, że Kurosaki nie da rady Bogu Śmierci o stopniu kapitana. Ichigo atakuje go, po czym ten odpycha Kurosakiego i uwalnia swój Zanpakutō - Shinsō, odrzucając tym Zastępczego Shinigami i zamykając bramę. Po starciu z Ichimaru, paczka Ichigo wraz z Yoruichi obmyśla plan innego dostania się do Gotei 13. W tym czasie Orihime leczyła rannego Jidanbō, który doznał uszkodzenia ręki po spotkaniu z Ginem. Shihōin spytała starca, prawdopodobnie właściciela domu, w którym była paczka Ichigo, o miejsce pobytu Kūkaku Shiby. Starzec zdziwił się i odpowiedział: "To w ten sposób masz zamiar się tam dostać?", powiedział też, że ciągle się przemieszcza i teraz powinna być na północy. Niespodziewanie w domu pojawia się Ganju, który od razu denerwuje Ichigo, po czym dochodzi do ich dziecinnego starcia. Jeden z kolegów przybyłych wraz z Ganju powiadamia go, która jest godzina. Przestraszony mężczyzna woła swojego dzika, na którym przyjechał i wraz ze swoją paczką szybko odjeżdża. thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi z Kūkaku Yoruichi prowadzi grupę na otwartej przestrzeni poza miejscowością, wykrzykując, że osobowość Kūkaku preferuje tereny otwarte i samotne. Mówi, że mimo iż lokalizacja jej domu nie jest stała, dom ma zawsze ten sam styl i nie sprawi problemu zidentyfikowanie go. Niedługo po tym dochodzą do miejsca pobytu Kūkaku. Przy zbliżaniu się zostają zatrzymani przez dwóch pracowników tego miejsca, Koganehiko i Shiroganehiko, którzy nie pozwalają im przejść, do czasu gdy dowiadują się, że czarnym kotem jest Yoruichi. Zostają prowadzeni w dół domu, gdzie Yoruichi szczęśliwie wita Kūkaku. Grupa jest wyraźnie zaskoczona, że jest to kobieta. Yoruichi natychmiast zwraca się do Kūkaku o pomoc. Domyśliła się ona, że Yoruichi potrzebuje pomocy, ponieważ prosi o nią zawsze gdy tylko u niej jest. Yoruichi wyjaśnia sytuację, Kūkaku zgadza się i razem tworzą plan dostania się do Soul Society. thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi bez wysiłku tworzy barierę Po przejściu niezbędnych szkoleń do korzystania z armaty Kūkaku, aby przejść do Seireitei grupa przygotowuje się do wyjazdu. Ichigo pyta, czy będą oni musieli stosować technikę jakiej się nauczyli by dotrzeć do Soul Society, a następnie pyta, czy Yoruichi, będąc tylko kotem, może osiągnąć takie same wyniki. Yoruichi po prostu każe mu położyć kulę na ziemi, wspina się na nią i stwierdza, że tego typu rzeczy są jak oddychanie i bezproblemowo tworzy barierę.Ichigo jest rozczarowany, że jest mało zdolny w tych sprawach, a zwykły kot stworzył kulę bez żadnego wcześniejszego treningu, gdzie on musiał trenować cały dzień. Gdy Kūkaku przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia grupy, Yoruichi mówi im, by nie odchodzili sami zbyt daleko i jeśli napotkają Shinigami rangi kapitańskiej, niech uciekają, ponieważ ich celem jest uratowanie Rukii, a nie narażanie się na niepotrzebne ryzyko. Kiedy zostają wystrzeleni z armaty, Ganju przygotowuje się do wypowiedzenia inkantacji, by poprawnie wylądować w bezpiecznym miejscu, zostaje zdekoncentrowany przez Ichigo, przez co paczka zostaje rozdzielona. Gdy zespół zostaje rozdzielony, Yoruichi zapewnia Ichigo, że znajdą sposób na przetrwanie, ale najpierw musi martwić się o siebie. Grupa została podzielona na cztery części: Sado, Ishida i Orihime, Ichigo i Ganju oraz Yoruichi. thumb|190px|left|Yoruichi przygotowuje się do przeniesienia Ichigo Biegając w postaci kota, Yoruichi śledzi postępy wszystkich innych. Ratuje Ichigo po walce z kapitanem 11 Oddziału, Kenpachi Zarakim. Bierze Ichigo do tajnego podziemia, gdzie może dojść do siebie. Ichigo w końcu budzi się i dziękuje Yoruichi za uratowanie życia, ale szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciele potrzebują pomocy, wstaje i dostaje ponownego otwarcia niektórych ran. Yoruichi popycha go z powrotem na ziemię i zapewnia go, że wszystko jest w porządku. Potem Ichigo stwierdza, że Yoruichi musi odpocząć i gdyby nie nosił maski przy klatce piersiowej, miałby trwałe szkody. Ichigo pozostaje zaskoczony, że przetrwał dzięki masce Pustego. Potem wyjaśnia, że nie zachował jej przy sobie, ponieważ gdy byli w kanałach, chciał ją zatrzymać jako talizman, ale Hanatarō wyrzucił ją. Yoruichi jest zaskoczona i mówi Ichigo, że weźmie ją i zniszczy, ale on mówi, że chce ją zachować. W tym momencie Yoruichi nalega by ją oddał, ten oddaje bez wahania. Później Ichigo chwali Yoruichi, mówiąc, że jest bardzo silna skoro go tutaj przytaszczyła, Yoruichi mówi mu, że nie przyniosła go w tej formie i nie ma sensu dłużej ukrywać jej prawdziwą formę. Ichigo zaskakuje myśl o innej formie Yoruichi. thumb|190px|right|Ichigo sfrustrowany po widoku nagiej Yoruichi thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi transformuje się w człowieka Yoruichi zaczyna się przekształcać ujawniając swoją prawdziwą postać Ku zdziwieniu Ichigo jest ona kobietą. Ichigo pozostaje niemy do niektórych komentarzy Yoruichi, tłumaczy mu, że trudno było się zorientować, że jest kobietą przez jej męski głos w formie kota. Yoruichi żartuje jak kocha przekształcanie się w jej prawdziwą formę, ponieważ każdy jest tym zaskoczony. Potem wyjmuje artefakt, dzięki któremu mogła latać i mówi Ichigo, że wyjaśni mu, w jaki sposób nosiła go. Ichigo staje się sfrustrowany i mówi jej, by założyła jakieś ubranie. Yoruichi przeprasza za to i tłumaczy, że odzwyczaiła się od noszenia jakichkolwiek ciuchów. Dokucza Ichigo, że jest taki niewinny, pytając, czy to był jego pierwszy raz, kiedy widział nagie ciało kobiety. Mówi jej, żeby się zamknęła, ale nadal wyśmiewa go, pytając się, czy nie chciałby zobaczyć jej nago jeszcze raz, ponieważ nie wiadomo kiedy znowu zobaczy nagą kobietę. Po reakcji Ichigo na te słowa stwierdza, że nie ma on poczucia humoru. Yoruichi następnie pokazuje mu przedmiot, dzięki któremu dostała się do kryjówki. Pokazuje mu jak go używać. Mówi, że jest to bardzo unikalny przedmiot w Soul Society, a Ichigo powinien czuć się zaszczycony. Ichigo staje się ciekawy i pyta Yoruichi, kim jest naprawdę, ale zanim zdąży odpowiedzieć, oboje czują silne Reiatsu, po czym Ichigo stwierdza, że należy ono do Kuchiki Byakuyi, kapitana 6 Dywizji. Ichigo natychmiast pędzi do Yoruichi wyjaśniając, że musi uratować Ganju i Hanatarō, ponieważ udali się oni właśnie w jego stronę. Ichigo wyjmuje artefakt i korzysta z niego, aby szybciej dostać się do swoich przyjaciół. Zirytowana Yoruichi próbuje go powstrzymać, ale on ucieka, więc musi go gonić na piechotę. thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi powstrzymuje uwolnienie Senbonzakury Ichigo przybywa w samą porę i zamierza walczyć z Byakuyą, po krótkiej rozmowie Byakuya zamierza uwolnić swój miecz, lecz zostaje powstrzymany przez Yoruichi, która właśnie przybyła. Hanatarō pyta się Rukii, czy wie, kim jest Yoruichi, ona zaprzecza i twierdzi, że wcześniej słyszała już to imię. Byakuya tłumaczy, że jest ona byłym kapitanem 2 Dywizji. Mówi, że już od dłuższego czasu nie widział jej twarzy, zauważając, że było to 100 lat od jej zniknięcia, a wszyscy myśleli, że nie żyje. Ichigo dziękuje Yoruichi że przyszła go uratować, ale prosi, żeby się odsunęła, bo chce pokonać Byakuyę. Yoruichi mówi mu, że jest głupcem, skoro sądzi że pokona Byakuyę. Po tych słowach atakuje Ichigo z zaskoczenia za pomocą Shunpo, sprawiając, że mdleje. thumb|190px|right|Yoruichi pojawia się na ramieniu Byakuyi Ukitake mówi, że jest to lek, prawdopodobnie Gaten lub Hōten, który wprowadziła bezpośrednio do ciała. Mówi, że ona chce go uratować. Yoruichi przyznaje Ukitake rację, a Byakuya mówi, że nie będzie w stanie uciec mu tak łatwo. Yoruichi twierdzi, że to dość mocne słowa od kogoś, kto ani razu nie wygrał z nią w grę Shunpo. Byakuya prosi, aby spróbowali ponownie, rozpoczynając kolejną grę w berka. Następnie Byakuya przemieszcza się, a Yoruichi jest już tuż zanim, Byakuya próbuje się odwrócić i zadać jej cios mieczem, ta jednak unika ataku. Ląduje kilka metrów od niego i gdy dotyka już gruntu jedną stopą, Byakuya pojawia się za nią i zadaje jej obrażenia mieczem. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że przeciął tylko "kukłę", Yoruichi siedzi na jego ramieniu i twierdzi, że z takim poziomem Shunpo nigdy z nią nie wygra. Teleportuje się na dach pobliskiego budynku i krzyczy w dół do Byakuyai, że w ciągu trzech dni Ichigo będzie silniejszy niż on, i do tego czasu, walka pomiędzy nimi zostaje zawieszona. Mówi, że jeśli chce, to niech ją goni, ale nigdy nie dogoni Bogini Szybkości. Po tym znika i przemieszcza się po całym Gotei 13 do podziemnej kryjówki. Kiedy Yoruichi w końcu udaje się dotrzeć do kryjówki, dostaje zadyszki i stwierdza, że po 100 letniej przerwie w treningach musi odpocząć po takiej liczbie kroków. Patrzy na Ichigo i mówi mu, aby się obudził, i mówi, że musi stać się silniejszy, ujawniając mu informacje o ostatecznej formie jego miecza. Po tym jak Ichigo się obudził, Yoruichi mówi mu, że nie ma czasu czekać, aż jego rany zagoją się, więc będzie trochę bolało, ale zanim pójdzie, Ichigo chwyta ją za koszulę i pyta, dlaczego to zrobiła, zabrała go stamtąd, wyrażając swoją wściekłość. Yoruichi tłumaczy mu, że żaden z nich nie pokonałby Byakuyi i uspokaja go mówiąc, że nikomu nic się nie stanie, ponieważ był z nimi Ukitake. Mówi, że jest on dobrym człowiekiem i nie pozwoli, by stała im się krzywda. Powiedziała też, że w ciągu 3 dni może pokonać Byakuye. Mówi, że to jest powód zaprowadzenia go z powrotem. Ichigo jest gotowy do rozpoczęcia treningu i wyjmuje swój miecz. Przed rozpoczęciem Yoruichi pyta się Ichigo czy zauważył kiedykolwiek, że jego miecz jest cały czas w uwolnionej formie. Ichigo jest nieco zaskoczony, ale pyta, czy to sprawia, że jego miecz jest podobny do miecza Kenpachiego. Zauważa on, że teraz rozumie, dlaczego jego miecz jest większy od innych i nie zmienia kształtu kiedy wypowiada jego imię. Yoruichi zdaje sobie sprawę, że wcześniej Ichigo nie wiedział, że istnieje jeszcze jedna forma Zangetsu. Ichigo jest zdezorientowany, a Yoruichi wyjaśnia, że nie tylko Zangetsu, ale każdy miecz może mieć dwa poziomy uwolnienia. Tłumaczy, że pierwszy z nich nazywany jest Shikai, a drugi Bankai, i trzeba znać obie formy by stać się kapitanem. Mówi też, że jest kapitan, który nie zna imienia swojego miecza (czyli nie zna Shikai i Bankai), jest nim Zaraki. Yoruichi wyjaśnia, że w długiej historii Soul Society, Zaraki jest jedynym, który stał się kapitanem nie znając nawet imienia swojego miecza. Stwierdza, że pomimo to nie może być lekceważony, zauważając, że Ichigo powinien to wiedzieć, ponieważ z nim walczył. Yoruichi tłumaczy, że moc oraz formy Shikai i Bankai są zależne od miecza. Różnią się one również w zależności od siły i czasem szkolenia, ale zazwyczaj moc miecza może być wtedy 5 lub 10 razy większa. Ichigo jest zaskoczony, jak potężne może być Bankai. Yoruichi mówi, że osiągnięcie Bankai trwa 10 lat. Ichigo mówi jej, że nie ma tyle czasu, Yoruichi przerywa mu, mówiąc, że jest w pełni świadoma, i że będzie korzystać z innej, ale bardziej niebezpiecznej metody, aby go nauczyć Bankai w 3 dni. thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi pokazuje Ichigo Tenshintai Yoruichi wydobywa dużą, białą kukłę. Ichigo pyta się, czym ona jest. Yoruichi tłumaczy, że jest to Tenshintai, rzadki artefakt Onmitsukidō, może on zmaterializować siłę duchową miecza. Ichigo nie widzi powiązania między kukłą, a osiągnięciem jego Bankai. Yoruichi tłumaczy mu wymogi osiągnięcia Shikai i Bankai. Kukła sprawia, że miecz materializuje się, dzięki czemu można się z nim porozumieć, co jest niezbędne do treningu. Yoruichi wyjaśnia, że mimo iż walka z Zarakim zakończyła się remisem, Ichigo udało się walczyć do końca. To właśnie sprawia, że Ichigo jest zdolny do materializacji swojego Zanpakutō. Zauważa też, że Ichigo wcześniej doświadczył materializacji Zangetsu. Wyjaśnia Ichigo, jak pracować z artefaktem. Wystarczy, że uderzy mieczem kukłę, a jego Zangetsu pojawi się, a Yoruichi użyje mocy, by utrzymać jego postać w tym świecie. Zanim zaczną, Yoruichi ostrzega go, że termin osiągnięcia Bankai to trzy dni i ma tylko jedną szansę, zanim czas się skończy musi pokonać Zangetsu. Ichigo uderza artefakt, Zangetsu materializuje się w świecie rzeczywistym. Yoruichi zwraca się do Zangetsu, czy słyszał ich rozmowę, co on potwierdza i mówi Ichigo, że to on wybiera metodę walki i pyta, czy mogą rozpocząć trening natychmiast. Podczas treningu Yoruichi zastanawia się nad siłą Ichigo i twierdzi, że bardzo szybko się rozwija. 190px|thumb|left|Yoruichi rozmawia z Ichigo o Uraharze thumb|190px|right|Yoruichi kąpie się w gorącym źródle wraz z Ichigo Pierwszy dzień szkolenia kończy się, Zangetsu wraca do swojej postaci, a Ichigo relaksuje się w gorących źródłach. Yoruichi zamierza dołączyć do Ichigo, na co ten reaguje krzykiem i skrępowaniem, ta jednak uspokaja go, gdy wchodzi do wody w postaci kota. Podczas odpoczynku, Ichigo stwierdza, że podziemna kryjówka, w której trenuje, wygląda jak ta pod sklepem Urahary. Yoruichi tłumaczy mu, że tamta kryjówka była wzorowana na tej. Stwierdza, że podziemie powstało, gdy byli młodzi, a Urahara potajemnie ją kopał. Kiedy Ichigo pyta, jak wykopał tak wielką dziurę w tajemnicy, Yoruichi wyjaśnia, że odkąd byli młodzi Urahara zawsze tworzył wielkie rzeczy i zazwyczaj w tajemnicy. Przypomina sobie, że to było dawno temu, kiedy trenowali w podziemiach przez cały czas. Gdy była starsza i wstąpiła do Onmitsukidō, a Urahara dołączył do Gotei 13, trenowali w tajemnicy właśnie tutaj, aby pomóc sobie wzajemnie w treningu. Ale zanim Yoruichi skończyła, Ichigo stwierdza, że skoro Urahara należał do Gotei 13 to był także Shinigami. Ichigo zawsze się zastanawiał, że to dziwne, że Urahara wiedział tyle o Soul Society i miał Zanpakutō. Ichigo następnie pyta, kim naprawdę jest Urahara. Yoruichi stwierdza, że dalsze ukrywanie tego nie ma sensu, tłumaczy Ichigo, że Urahara ponad 100 lat temu był kapitanem 12 Dywizji oraz 1 Dyrektorem Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami. Gdy Ichigo nakręca się na kolejny dzień szkolenia, Yoruichi rozważa możliwość rozszerzenia jego treningu, stwierdzając, że Ichigo rośnie w siłę znacznie bardziej, niż normalny Shinigami jest w stanie, choć jest to tylko jego technika walki, podczas gdy jego duchowa energia pozostaje taka sama. Decyduje, że jeśli jego duchowa energia nie wzrośnie w ciągu najbliższych dni, będzie on po prostu iść z tym, czego się nauczył. Yoruichi jest obecna, gdy w trakcie tajnego podziemnego szkolenia, bariera zostaje naruszona. Przybywa Renji, który przychodzi im powiedzieć, że Ichigo ma mało czasu na dokończenie treningu, ponieważ egzekucja Rukii została przeniesiona na jutrzejsze popołudnie. Yoruichi jest zaskoczona nowymi informacjami, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie sposób jest osiągnięcie Bankai w tak krótkim czasie. Ichigo odmawia i mówi Yoruichi, że ta metoda szkolenia była jej pomysłem i że nie powinna przerywać treningu. Yoruichi jest nadal niepewna i pyta, czy może osiągnąć Bankai do jutra. Ichigo twierdzi, że osiągnie Bankai w tak krótkim czasie, i żeby się nie martwiła. Renji ostatecznie kończy swoje szkolenie i pyta się Yoruichi, czy na prawdę jest on w stanie to zrobić, Yoruichi sądzi, że tak. thumb|190px|left|Yoruichi spotyka swojego dawnego ucznia Aby pomóc Ichigo w ratowaniu Rukii, Yoruichi daje mu Tentōken, pelerynę, która sprawia, że jej użytkownik może się szybko poruszać w locie. Kiedy Suì-Fēng, kapitan 2 Dywizji atakuje Kiyone Kotetsu, 3 oficera 13 Dywizji, Yoruichi ratuje ją za pomocą Shunpo i chwyta Suì-Fēng, po czym lecą w stronę urwiska. Początkowo Suì-Fēng zastanawia się kim jest osoba, która ją "porwała" (ponieważ Yoruichi miała zakrytą twarz), ale Suì-Fēng rozpoznaje jej głos, Yoruichi ściąga szmatki, aby odsłonić swoją twarz, twierdząc, że minęło już trochę czasu od ich ostatniego spotkania. Yoruichi walczy przez jakiś czas z Suì-Fēng za pomocą Hakudy, później lądują równolegle na pniach drzew, Suì-Fēng stwierdza, że po tylu latach nieobecności, Yoruichi nie stała się ani trochę silniejsza. Yoruichi natomiast sądzi to samo o Suì-Fēng. Suì-Fēng zauważa też, że Tentōken, który Ichigo miał na sobie podczas przybycia na wzgórze, miał herb rodziny Shihōin i pyta, czy Yoruichi dała mu go. Yoruichi wyraźnie przyznaje, że jak sama stwierdza, lot był niezbędny do ratowania Rukii. Suì-Fēng stwierdza, że rodzina Shihōin, także się poniżyła, skoro Yoruichi pomaga pierwszemu lepszemu Eyoka, a Cztery Wielkie Rody Szlacheckie będą ją ścigać, podobnie jak rodzinę Shiba, która oddaliła się od szlachty. Yoruichi pyta, dlaczego Suì-Fēng tak dużo mówi, szydząc, że jest albo podekscytowana (ponieważ zobaczyła swojego starego mentora) lub dlatego, że zajęła jej starą pozycję kapitana. Pyta Suì-Fēng, czy to stres jest jej następcą. Suì-Fēng mówi jej, aby nie była taka zarozumiała i myślała, że jest jeszcze od niej lepsza po tych wszystkich latach. Suì-Fēng mówi, że to ona zarządza teraz Onmitsukidō i Keigun, a era Yoruichi zakończyła się dawno temu, po czym wbija swój miecz w pień drzewa. Bez uprzedzenia Yoruichi jest otoczona przez członków Onmitsukidō. Zanim ktoś może zareagować, Yoruichi używa Shunpo i w mgnieniu oka powala wszystkich na ziemię ku zaskoczeniu Suì-Fēng. Kapitan zdejmuje haori i mówi, że własnymi rękoma odbierze jej tytuł bogini prędkości. thumb|right|190px|Yoruichi walczy z Suì-Fēng na pięści Yoruichi komentuje strój Suì-Fēng, zauważając, że ma na sobie strój do bitwy korpusu, dowódcy Onmitsukidō. Suì-Fēng atakuje Yoruichi i zaczynają walczyć jeszcze raz. Suì-Fēng zauważa, że osiągnęły remis w uzyskaniu trafień. Suì-Fēng wykorzystuje Shunpo do stawienia się za Yoruichi i trzyma swój miecz przy jej gardle, uwalnia Shikai. Yoruichi używa Shunpo aby uciec, ale Suì-Fēng dogania ją i atakuje ją w okolicach mostka. Yoruichi odsłania klatkę piersiową rękami, a na jej brzuchu pojawia się czarny znak szerszenia. thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi zatrzymuje [[Suì-Fēng]] Suì-Fēng pyta Yoruichi, czy pamięta specjalne zdolności Suzumebachi oraz Hōmonkę, która pojawia się na jej piersi. Suì-Fēng wyjaśnia mechanizm jej miecza w Shikai. Suì-Fēng pojawia się za Yoruichi i próbuje trafić ją po raz drugi, ale Yoruichi używa Shunpo do ucieczki. Ucieka przez jakiś czas, po czym odwraca się i przechodzi do ofensywy, tyle że bez skutku. Suì-Fēng pyta, czy rozumie teraz, że jest silniejsza od niej. Suì-Fēng używa swojej nowej techniki, która łączy w sobie Kidō i Hakudę razem, wykrzykując, że nigdy nie używała jej w walce, ponieważ dopiero niedawno ją stworzyła. Zauważa, że nie ma nawet nazwy. Yoruichi jednak mówi jej, że ma nazwę - Shunkō. Suì-Fēng jest zaskoczona tym co mówi. Yoruichi wyjaśnia, dlaczego strój lidera Onmitsukidō nie ma materiału na plecach lub ramionach, ponieważ nie miałoby to sensu. Yoruichi następnie wykorzystuje tę samą technikę, ale na bardziej zaawansowanym poziomie, następnie wyjaśnia Suì-Fēng działanie techniki. Yoruichi stwierdza, że nie zamierzała korzystać z tego, ale ostrzega Suì-Fēng by być ostrożnym, ponieważ ona także nie może kontrolować tego jeszcze doskonale, po czym wysyła skondensowaną falę Reiatsu w kierunku Suì-Fēng. Kiedy dym opada, teren walki jest zniszczony, Yoruichi pyta się Suì-Fēng, czy teraz rozumie, dlaczego nigdy nie pokazała jej tej techniki, ponieważ jest to zbyt niebezpieczne. Suì-Fēng zaczyna wykorzystywać Shunkō do ataku, ale Yoruichi pozbawia jej Hankei i mówi jej, by się zatrzymała, że jest za wcześnie, by mogła być użytkownikiem tej techniki. Suì-Fēng znów zaczyna atakować Yoruichi krzycąc na nią, że jest silniejsza, i że to ona powinna ją przewyższyć, że powinna być osłabiona przez te setki lat. Pyta, jak to jest możliwe, że Yoruichi wciąż jest daleko nad nią przez ten cały czas. Suì-Fēng nadal zamierza zaatakować Yoruichi, ale ona zatrzymuje ataki poprzez inicjowanie Shunkō, Suì-Fēng pada przed nią na kolana i pyta z płaczem, dlaczego tego dnia, kiedy uciekła z Soul Society, nie zabrała jej ze sobą. Yoruichi wraz z Suì-Fēng po transmisji Isane Kotetsu przez Tenteikūra dowiedziały się o zdradzie Aizena. Są wśród pierwszych, którzy przybywają na miejsce, aby zatrzymać Aizena, Gina i Tōsena. Yoruichi zatrzymuje miecz Aizena, a Suì-Fēng trzyma miecz przy jego szyi. Mówi mu, żeby nie drgnął, ponieważ Suì-Fēng poderżnie mu wtedy gardło. Yoruichi jest wyraźnie zaskoczona, że trzech strażników bramy są zdrajcami, ale cieszy się, gdy Kūkaku pokazuje się z Jidanbō by walczyć z nimi. Po zneutralizowaniu jednego ze strażników, Yoruichi mówi Aizenowi, że to koniec. Całkowita próba powstrzymania go jednak się nie powiodła przez przybycie Gillianów, którzy wykorzystują swoje Negación do pomocy w ucieczce Aizena z Soul Society, Yoruichi mówi Suì-Fēng aby odskoczyła. Później widzimy ją w postaci kota, gdy przedziera się z grupą Ichigo do świata żywych. Bount (tylko anime) Podczas pobytu w postaci kota, wraz z Suì-Fēng bada powody zaginięć ludzi w świecie żywych. Zauważając, że winowajca porusza się szybko i atakuje w zdumiewającym tempie, Suì-Fēng wysyła wnioski wyciągnięte ze śledztwa do kapitana Ukitake, który przebywa w Soul Society. Yoruichi i Suì-Fēng kierują się na stację kolejową akurat w czas, aby zobaczyć Bount próbującego pożywić się duszą konduktora pociągu. Yoruichi zmienia się w swoją prawdziwą ludzką formę i atakuje Bount, aby pomóc bezbronnemu człowiekowi. Bount ucieka, a Suì-Fēng pyta się Yoruichi, czy wie kim ta osoba jest, na co Shihōin odpowiada, że zna, ale nie w aktualnej formie jakiej się znajduje. Każe Suì-Fēng wracać do Soul Society, by zdać raport o tym, co się dzieje. She later actively begins to pursue the Bounts once they learn of the Bount's plan to invade Soul Society, and also saves Ichigo when he is unable to defeat Jin Kariya. Later after the defeat of Kariya and the other Bount, Yoruichi rescues the redeemed Bount Gō Koga and takes him to the home of Ran'Tao, the Bount's creator, where he was nursed back to health. Arrancar 190px|thumb|right|Yoruichi powala Yammy'ego na ziemię Gdy Ulquiorra Cifer i Yammy Llargo zaczynają terroryzować Karakurę, Urahara i Yoruichi przychodzą pomóc. Po uderzeniu Yammy'ego, Urahara blokuje go za pomocą Chikatsumi no Tate, Yoruichi łatwo wywołuje u Yammy'ego tylko wściekłość. Arrancar próbuje zaatakować Yoruichi od tyłu, która idzie pomóc poszkodowanej Orihime Inoue. Yoruichi odwraca się i brutalnie atakuje Yammy'ego, dosłownie wali go w ziemię. Gdy Yoruichi zaczyna pomagać już Orihime, Yammy zamierza zaatakować ją Cero, ale zjawia się Kisuke i blokuje jego atak. Kiedy Yammy zamierza zaatakować, Urahara wysyła Nake, Benihime w stronę Arrancara, ale został on odbity przez Ulquiorrę gołą ręką. Ulquiorra uderza Yammy'ego w brzuch za jego poczynania, wyjaśnia mu, z kim ma do czynienia. Arrancarzy następnie wracają do Hueco Mundo. Później widzimy w sklepie Uraharę i Yoruichi oraz wyzdrowiałych rannych po walce z Yammym i Ulquiorrą. Gdy Urahara wyraża zaniepokojenie stanem rannych, Yoruichi przyznaje, że była głupia, ponieważ nie walczyła z nimi za pomocą Shunkō, choć nie sądziła, że Hierro Arrancara ma takie gęste ciśnienie duchowe. Urahara potwierdza, że Arrancarzy są trudniejsi niż Hollowy, choć nie sądził, że w takim stopniu. Później widzimy ją, gdy Orihime pojawia się w sali treningowej, ponieważ Urahara chciał z nią porozmawiać o nadchodzącej walce. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Yoruichi briefly comes to aid Ichigo in his fight against Hanza, freeing him from special ability of Saiga. She then tells the would be assassin that his cohorts have all been defeated. Upon realization of this Hanza makes his retreat. Later while in Soul Society Yoruichi helps Suì-Fēng in understanding what truly was going on with the Kasumiōji family. She then shows Suì-Fēng a technique taught to her by Urahara, allowing Suì-Fēng the ability to break through a barrier placed around the Kasumiōji foundry by royal blood, supposedly making the shield impenetrable. Yoruichi later shows up to explain to the vengeful Shūsuke Amagai that he was misguided and the truth of the matter is documented in her families historical records. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi atakująca Aizena When Urahara and Isshin Kurosaki immobilize Aizen, Yoruichi appears wearing armor on her arms and legs and attacks Aizen from above. She smashes into his back with such force that it destroys the surrounding area and then she lands a direct punch with even more force, causing damage to an entire block. Urahara then yells for Yoruichi to move away. Aizen quickly recovers and before Yoruichi can fully dodge his counterattack, he destroys the armor on Yoruichi's left leg. As Aizen emerges from the rubble with his new form severely cracked, he asks them if this all they have. Stating that they better hurry up and make the next move as he plans on crushing them all one by one into tiny fragments down to the very last remnant. When Urahara expresses his surprise at how the armor he created could be destroyed with one blow from Aizen, Yoruichi tells Urahara off for not building the armor properly. Urahara warns Yoruichi to keep away as they prepare to face the next attack, but she remarks that she will be fine as long Aizen does not attack her exposed leg. Aizen's next blow takes her completely by surprise. Managing to escape Aizen's assault at the cost of her right armguard, Yoruichi complains to Kisuke when he asks if she is alright. She tells him that she was able to block the attack because of the "half-finished" armour, but that she would have simply dodged it without the armour. After they stop arguing, Kisuke launches a Kidō blast at Aizen. Yoruichi takes advantage of this and attempts to attack Aizen, but he anticipates their ploy and blocks her attack. She then follows up with a Shunkō assault, knocking him to the ground. Aizen then blocks her next attack. Kisuke interrupts by immobilizing Aizen with Benihime. Along with Kisuke and Isshin, Yoruichi is defeated by Aizen, who then leaves for the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Yoruichi is sent on a recon mission into Soul Society, to survey what has happened in the wake of the recent Zanpakutō rebellion. She returns to Urahara's Shop and confirms that everyone in the Seireitei is okay. She explains what she witnessed. How the Seireitei looked as if it had been through a war and the buildings were in ruin. She naturally assumed the worst and went to go look for the 4 Dywizja to get a better understanding of the possible casualties. Yoruichi meets with Captain Retsu Unohana of the 4th Division and Captain Ukitake. They tell her the tale of the fight that has taken over Soul Society and the damage done. Before leaving Yoruichi assures them she will talk to Urahara and see if he knows anything of use to help the situation. Before she goes Unohana asks that if all else fails on her end that maybe she could enlist Ichigo's help in the matter, to which Yoruichi concurs. After she is finished telling her story Rukia asks if Yoruichi knows of the status of her brother, but Byakuya is nowhere to be found. The next day when Rukia turns up missing Ichigo and Yoruichi set out to Soul Society to search for her. thumb|190px|right|Yoruichi trzyma Suì-Fēng po tym, jak pokonała swój Zanpakutō Later, Yoruichi helps carry an exhausted Suì-Fēng to the others after her former protege managed to defeat her Zanpakutō. Upon finding the others, Yoruichi reveals that she has discovered the location of Yamamoto. She brings them to a network of caves that the Zanpakutō have been using, from which Yamamoto's Reiatsu can be sensed. When the captains enter the cave to find the Captain-Commander, Yoruichi takes Ichigo to another entrance. As they leap from one stalagmite to another in the flooded cave, Yoruichi tells Ichigo that she does not know what Byakuya's motives are, but that he likely has a plan. When she is attacked by Tobiume and Haineko, she quickly over-powers them and tells Ichigo to go on ahead. Yoruichi effortlessly fights the two Zanpakutō spirits using a combination of Hakuda and Shunpo, before realizing that they aren't so much as trying to defeat her but rather keep her from advancing forward. To test her theory she allows them to attack her directly as she sneaks off past them but they quickly realize her ploy and refuse to allow her to escape. Yoruichi counters their attack by using Hadō #31. Shakkahō, though Yoruichi ends up trapped when Tobiume's fireball caves in her escape route. She then confronts the Tobiume and Haineko about they're plan to keep her there fighting them and decides that she can no longer allow them to hold her back, Yoruichi then uses Hadō #58. Tenran to destroy the obstruction of rocks from the path and binds both Zanpakutō spirits to the wall with Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen. Yoruichi makes it just in time to see Ichigo has already used his Getsuga Tenshō at its most powerful (enhanced via his Bankai and Hollow Mask), causing an large explosion. When the dust settles she makes her way to Ichigo alongside Ukitake and Shunsui, who are surprised to find the barrier Yamamoto was in now shattered. They all realize that they were all wrong in the assessment that Muramasa had placed the barrier around the captain-commander, realizing too late that Yamamoto himself put the barrier up so that Muramasa couldn't take control of his Zanpakutō spirit as he did with the others. Muramasa confirms their realization stating that by placing himself in a barrier and going unconscious he had no way into the captain-commanders mind, he in fact brought out the Zanpakutō spirits of the other Shinigami and staged the Zanpakutō Rebellion all to lead to his final goal. Yoruichi and the others are in surprised at the turn of events and witness the enraged Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari move to attack Muramasa for his betrayal and manipulating them. They are all surprised when large wall of flames incinerate the two pairs and recognize that Muramasa now has control of Ryūjin Jakka. Trapped inside Ryūjin Jakka's flames, Yoruichi blasts a hole through a collapsed exit. However, she is attacked by Tobiume, who causes the newly opened path to collapse again, separating Yoruichi from the others. She then finds Tobiume and Haineko and prepares to fight them again. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Yoruichi przybywa pomóc Ichigo i Rukii Yoruichi travels to Soul Society with the intention of returning almost immediately. However, three days elapse and she does not return. Later, when Ichigo and Rukia fight Renji and Ikkaku, Yoruichi intervenes, using Bakudō #73 Tozanshō to seal the two Shinigami. She tells Ichigo and Rukia to follow her. They stop at a nearby cave, whereupon Ichigo thanks her for saving them. 190px|thumb|right|Yoruichi wyjaśnia sytuację Kurosakiemu i Rukii Yoruichi tells them that they cannot stay there for long. When Ichigo tells her that there was something wrong with Renji and Ikkaku, Yoruichi tells them that those two weren't the real Shinigami. Ichigo and Rukia are surprised at this; to which Yoruichi asks them whether they noticed or not during their fight, and tells them that they were very well made. She explains the concept of a Reigai to them, outlining that she doesn't know how many of them have infiltrated the Gotei 13. Since the development and experimentation of Reigai are limited to the Instytut Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami, Yoruichi speculates that the mastermind works in the 12 Dywizja. Ichigo then disappears. As Rukia asks Yoruichi where he went, Yoruichi says he has probably gone to the 12th Division. She tells Rukia to follow him and that she will find a way to throw off the security. As Rukia and Ichigo discuss what to do, Yoruichi appears and says not to worry. Rukia asks what happened to her pursuers and Yoruichi says they could not keep up. Ichigo praises her but Rukia reminds them that she does not think the reigai will stop guarding the Senkaimon. Yoruichi says she does not believe they will either and says that that is why they will charge head on. Rukia expresses concern but Yoruichi says they will charge because the reigai are fakes. The three head to the roofs and charge at the reigai. The reigai take notice and attack, putting Ichigo and Rukia on the defensive. As the reigai go on the offensive, Ichigo and Rukia pop, revealing themselves to be portable gigai and the real ones head to the senkaimon where Yoruichi tells them to go and she will hold off the reigai. Ichigo protests but they leave. Yoruichi then activates her Shunko and defeats most of the reigai. She then faces off against the reigai of Byakuya Kuchiki. She tells him that the reigai are near perfect but are overly aggressive and that is why their tactic worked. Byakuya says he will eliminate her and raises his reiatsu. She then comments that they may be copies but their powers are impressive. Ekwipunek Yoruichi jest posiadaczką 3 cennych przedmiotów: thumb|right|190px|Różdżka do lotu * Różdżka z czaszką: Na jednym końcu i macką (na drugim) owijającą się wokół ramienia i tworzącą skrzydło pozwalające latać. * : Jest to brązowa peleryna związana sznurem do którego końców przymocowana jest brosza z herbem klanu Shihōin. Pozwala unosić się w powietrzu * : Są to małe noże, które ukrywa w butach. Wyprowadza je w cel zataczając nogą ruch półokrągły. thumb|right|190px|Zbroja Yoruichi * Zbroja: Zestaw metalowych butów i rękawic stworzonych przez Kisuke Uraharę, w szczególności mające na celu przeciwstawić się mocnemu Hierro Arrancarów podczas uderzeń. Są wyjątkowo trwałe, zdolne ochronić użytkownika, lecz da się je zniszczyć. Moce i Umiejętności Transformacja w kota: Yoruichi possess a unique ability which allows her to shape-shift into a black cat at will. How she alone out of all Shinigami is capable of this is yet unknown. She has apparently possessed the ability for well over 100 years, and it's apparently known to others she knew from that time. She apparently has no set time limit on the transformation as she had been in the assumed form for over 100 years. In cat form, Yoruichi can still channel her spiritual energy and move at incredible speeds, though she is physically limited by the form. Her transformation also allows her a complete disguise, as her voice in this form is deep enough for most to assume she is a male. This, of course, leads to awkward situations when she reveals her true form. Mistrz walki wręcz: Yoruichi as former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō is one of the most accomplished hand-to hand combatants in Soul Society. Her mastery of the art form is so great that she uses it exclusively as her form of combat of choice forgoing the use of a Zanpakutō altogether. She has been shown to take down nearly 50 Onmitsukidō members with only Hakuda. She has been shown taking on the likes of Espada-level Arrancar as when she brutally defeated Yammy and is even regarded by the 4th Espada Ulquiorra Cifer as highly dangerous. In addition, she was able to combat three Shinigami captains and four lieutenant level and above opponents at the same time with Hakuda without receiving any notable damage. * : Jest to bardzo potężna technika, która sprawia, że użytkownik uderza przeciwnika z niesamowitą prędkością, wbijając go w ziemię i niszcząc spory obszar walki. Jest na tyle mocna, aby uszkodzić twarz Aizena, gdzie Hyōgyoku w jego ciele zaczęło się przebudzać, będąc w "etapie poczwarki". * : A hakuda technique involving an axe kick while in mid-air. Yoruichi attempted to use this technique against Suì-Fēng. Ekspert walki mieczem: While preferring to fight her opponents barehanded, during flashbacks of her days as a captain, Yoruichi showed herself to be a highly capable swords-woman from her ability to take down a huge Hollow with a single strike of her sealed Zanpakutō. frame|right|Yoruichi pokonuje członków [[Onmitsukidō]] Mistrz Shunpo: Considered to be the most proficient Hohō master ever in all of the Soul Society, Yoruichi is highly skilled in the use of Shunpo, a high speed movement ability. Though this is by no means a unique skill, as most seated officers are capable of performing it to various degrees, Yoruichi holds the title , because she has mastered this ability to such an extent that she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, as shown from her ability to surprise Byakuya, who is one of the most proficient in the art as well. She has mastered all of the Onmitsukidō's speed-oriented techniques and even created some of her own, such as . The full extent of her abilities remain unclear, but she was able to outrun Byakuya while carrying an unconscious Ichigo over her shoulder, where she was able to perform around 300 steps before feeling tired from 100 years of being out practice. She is so fast that Suì-Fēng could barely keep up while Yoruichi was still holding back. It is revealed that she can still perform Shunpo even while in her cat form. Unfortunately for her, she is not as fast as she is in her true form. * : Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Byakuya Kuchiki states that she taught it to him. Zwiększona siła: Despite her slender appearance, Yoruichi is quite strong in her Shinigami form; she could still easily use Shunpo while carrying around an unconscious Ichigo to outrun a fellow Shunpo Master. She can also easily catch a direct punch from the 10th Arrancar, and simultaneously throw him several feet away. She was able to easily injure him despite his thick Hierro with various unarmed moves, but it was later revealed that she was injured by his Hierro. Though she admitted that she wasn't expecting his skin to be that hard, she states that she could have avoided taking any damage if she had Shunko activated. Yoruichi has shown the strength of a concentrated blow from her is highly destructive, capable of destroying an entire city block. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Despite her own admission of being out of shape, Yoruichi has shown to be a very resilient warrior. Both when out of breath from prolonged running against Byakuya and sustaining fractures from Yammy's Hierro, Yoruichi was still able to fight effectively while showing no signs of weakening. Mistrz skrytobójstwa: As the former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi is one of the foremost masters of the art of assassination. She has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen. When necessary, she can effectively exploit having a advantage against an opponent or hiding her presence. Even one as intuitive as Aizen was completely taken by surprise and just as easily subdued. Mistrz strategii: As the former head of her clan and ex-commander of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi has shown herself to be a capable leader. Repeatedly, Yoruichi has shown to be insightful and crafty, quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively. Upon learning that Ichigo would go to save Rukia no matter what, Yoruichi began making preparations of her own by training Orihime and Chad. Ekspert Kidō: As former captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yoruichi is well-versed in a mastery of Kidō. Though she commonly employs Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques, she is masterful in using Kidō to further her capacity in combat - being so experienced she is able to mix it with other fighting techniques. She has been shown using mid-level binding and destruction spells with no incantation with expert skill. frame|right|Kompletne Shunkō Yoruichi : An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat with Kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves since they will rip apart when it is activated. The technique can allow her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement, apart from enhancing their arms and legs for battle. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from her body, and can be used to create massive explosions. Yoruichi's version of the technique was developed and studied by her a century ago. Therefore, the technique is complete. Unlike Suì-Fēng's version, the compressed Kidō is visible. * : This technique is an ability Yoruichi uses during Shunkō, which nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements. Ogromna moc duchowa: As a former captain and head of a noble clan, Yoruichi boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. Her spiritual energy is great enough to act as a shield from fairly powerful attacks, as seen from blocking Jin Kariya's lightning blast with a single hand. While using Shunkō, her concentrated spiritual power becomes far greater than normal. Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Zanpakutō Yoruichi Jako były kapitan Gotei 13 wiadomo, że Yoruichi posiada Zanpakutō i osiągnęła Bankai, ale opiera się wyłącznie na Hohō, Hakudzie i Shunkō. Mimo że nie nosi katany przy sobie, w przeszłości można było u niej ją zauważyć. Przypomina kodachi lub wakizashi, które jest podobne do ostrza Suì-Fēng. * Shikai: Nieznane. * Bankai: Nieznane. Cytaty * (Do Orihime i Sado) "Serce i Dusza są połączone, ważne jest, gdzie jest serce." * (Jak powyżej) "Tak jak człowiek z szablą stara się coś chronić. Być może za życie, miejsce w społeczeństwie lub reputację, rzeczy, które kocha, rzeczy, które uważa, że nie mają znaczenia, czy to jest dobre lub złe, chęć ochrony się nie zmienia." Ciekawostki * Yoruichi jest najszybszą postacią w Bleachu. Nawigacja Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety en: